hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 34 (2011)
Power × To × Avenge (ジツリョク×デ×セツジョク, Jitsuryoku × De × Setsujoku) is the 34th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 3rd, 2012. Overview Killua warns Riehlvelt and Gido about their dirty tricks. Gon and Killua train for their matches. They both are able to win and Hisoka agrees to fight Gon. Summary Due to Sadaso's withdrawal in fear of Killua's capabilities, he warns Riehlvelt to be cautious. However, Riehlvelt plans to continue his tricks in order for him to achieve his goal of becoming a Floor Master. Suddenly, Killua appears out of nowhere and warns both Riehlvelt and Gido to play nice. Gon wins his first 200th-floor match, beating Sadaso by default. Before their matches against Riehlvelt and Gido, Gon and Killua train even more. Gon and Gido's rematch begins, but this time Gon carries his father's fishing rod. Gon starts off by running towards his opponent, but Gido uses his Tornado Top to halt Gon's attack, followed by Shotgun Blues. Gon is able to repel Gido's attack using Ren and prepares his pole. Gido realizes that Gon plans to stop him from spinning. Gon releases his fishing rod and aims toward his opponent. For a moment, Gido laughs that Gon missed, but Gon has attached the fishing rod hook to one of the flagstones of the ring and throws it upwards, causing Gido to fly. Gido is helpless as Gon breaks his prosthetic leg. Gon gains his second victory. After the match, Killua faces against Riehlvelt. Killua jumps high, but before he hits his opponent, Riehlvelt uses Aura Burst to escape. Killua merely shrugs it off, blaming that he jumped too high. Riehlvelt then takes out his weapon, the "Twin Snake". He attacks Killua with it, but Killua is able to catch both whips. Riehlvelt presses buttons, sending a large amount of electricity to Killua. He calls this move the "Thunder Snake". However, due to his training when he was a kid, Killua is able to withstand the electricity, although he still feels a slight amount of pain. Killua throws Riehlvelt above the ground and he begs Killua to save him. Killua agrees and catches him while holding his "Thunder Snake", causing Riehlvelt to be completely electrified. Killua earns his second win. After a few days, the fight between Killua and Gido is supposed to take place, but Gido is unable to compete because of the damage he took from Gon. Gon faces Riehlvelt next and quickly Riehlvelt takes out his weapons, but Gon lifts up another flagstone and throws it towards him. He dodges by using Aura Burst, but Gon anticipates this move and stops him, takes his "Twin Snake", wraps it around Riehlvelt's neck and scares him that he will turn on the switch. Riehlvelt falls unconscious and Gon becomes the winner. After the fight, Gon meets up with Hisoka and he praises Gon for the progression he made and agrees to fight him next. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode Notes * This is where Gon obtained his first 2 victories on 200th-floor battles in the Heavens Arena arc. * Gon uses flagstones against his opponents in both wins. * After Gon earned his first victory at the 200th floor in this episode, both he and Killua won their first victory at the 200th floor by default. Navigation es:Episodio_34_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc